Student Voices . org
FAQs & As from elsewhere :Source: http://student-voices.org/discussions/index.php?SiteID=12 How should Pennsylvania change the way it funds education? Paying for education is probably the one government action that affects you the most right now. The amount of money allocated to your school district by the state and the amount your school district raises through local taxes has a direct impact on the textbooks you use, the sports you can play, and the electives you can take. In an Education Week report, Pennsylvania was one of 11 states that received a C- for its school funding equity, a term that refers to how close the school districts in a state are to receiving and spending the same amount of money per student in their budgets. Only 10 states had worse scores. Because so much of school districts’ budgets in Pennsylvania come from local property taxes, schools in wealthier areas have more money to spend, and those in poorer areas find it harder to come up with the funds they need. As a result, discussing changes to how Pennsylvania funds education has almost always meant discussing changing the property tax system, and vice versa. Lawmakers in Harrisburg are considering two main proposals on the issue. One would use money from slot machines to lower property taxes and allow school districts to increase local income taxes to provide more relief; it would also require voter approval for school district budgets that grow faster than inflation. The other proposal would get rid of property taxes by lowering the state sales tax rate slightly but expanding it to include other items, such as food. What do you see as the major problem in school funding: equity for different districts, the property tax burden, or some other issue? Do you like either of the main plans being debated in the General Assembly now? If it were up to you, what would you do? Would you use parts of each plan, or do you have a different idea? Join the discussion, and let us know. Education Funding: Ask the Experts! On April 28, students from around the region will unveil their projects during the spring conference, “Education: What Do We Need? And How Should We Pay For It?” Before the competition, a forum will allow students to discuss Pennsylvania’s school finance situation with a panel of experts and policymakers. What would you ask them? Among the forum panelists are State Rep. Jake Wheatley, Education Policy and Leadership Center (EPLC) President Ron Cowell, and Tim Allwein of the Pennsylvania School Boards Association (PSBA). What questions would you like to ask Allwein, Powell, and Wheatley about school funding in Pennsylvania? Do you have concerns about the future of education finance in your state? What issues would you like the experts to discuss during the April 28 forum? Submit your question then participate in the ongoing Speak Out: How should Pennsylvania change the way it fund education? Does Pennsylvania need to change the rules on voting? For months, Pennsylvania legislators have been debating, amending and voting on a bill that would make several changes to state voting laws. While the bill hasn’t drawn much attention from the general public, it has caused a raging debate among politicians, the media, and voting advocates. In its current form, the bill would make two major changes that have received most of the attention, and two other changes that some groups say are also problematic. It would bar felons from voting while on probation or parole, require photo identification every time people vote, make it harder for polling places to be in private buildings, and allow polling places to be two miles or more outside the boundary of their district. Supporters of the bill — and they make up a majority of both the House and the Senate — say the changes are necessary to protect against voter fraud. Opponents of the bill — newspaper editorial boards, voter advocacy groups and some politicians — have several problems with it, mainly that they see it as restricting ordinary people’s ability to vote and, for felons, the right to vote at all. What do you think? Does the possibility of voter fraud justify tighter restrictions on voters? What restrictions would be appropriate? Is potential bias a reason to keep polling places out of private buildings? And what about the voting rights of felons? Have they paid their debt while in prison (where they already can’t vote), or should they be denied the right to vote even after they’re out? Join the discussion, and let us know. How should the region deal with youth violence? Despite reports that violent crime is down across the city of Pittsburgh, many residents in the region are still concerned with the rate of gun violence and other violent crime involving youth. In one community, an emergency town hall meeting was called to address the fact that many residents are worried for their families’ safety in their own neighborhood. An October town hall meeting in Homewood brought together residents, city leaders, and police officials. Concerned residents quickly demanded solutions from their representatives and police. Many in attendance demanded more police patrols in problem areas, while others called for residents themselves to get involved with the youth of the community and to offer alternatives to youth being out on the streets. They said social service groups and community organizations need to cooperate with the common goal of reducing youth violence. Do you feel safe in your neighborhood? How can youth violence, particularly gun violence, be reduced? Do you think Pittsburgh’s new mayor should work with other leaders in the region? Over the years, there has been a lot of talk about the city of Pittsburgh working more with surrounding communities and counties to move the region forward. In a few weeks, Bob O’Connor will take over as the mayor of Pittsburgh, and he is also being urged to think regionally. When you hear someone say the “Pittsburgh region,” what do you think about? The Pittsburgh region covers about 7,700 square miles across 10 counties, including Allegheny, Beaver, Fayette, Greene, Indiana, Washington, and Westmoreland counties. So, while the City of Pittsburgh has about 334,000 living in it, the region has a population of almost 2.6 million! Many of those people work for companies that were attracted to the Pittsburgh region thanks to all that is has to offer – airports, theaters, universities, educated workers and more, whether the company is in Beaver County or Downtown Pittsburgh. We want you to think about how the city affects the rest of the region. Do you think incoming Mayor O’Connor should work with other leaders in the region? What do you think he should focus on? Do you support laws limiting teenagers’ driving privileges for safety? Many teens dream of the day they can pile their friends into their car and drive off on a road trip. But nowadays it’s not that simple. State lawmakers in Pennsylvania are considering limiting young drivers to carrying one passenger, with some exceptions. Motor vehicle crashes are the leading cause of death for 15- to 24-year-olds, according to the most recent data from the National Center for Health Statistics. Young drivers face greater risks for many reasons: less experience driving, a higher tendency to take risks, a lower tendency to wear seat belts, and the likelihood they will drive with other teenagers as passengers. What do you think? Are current restrictions on teen drivers strict enough? Should the state government limit the number of passengers in young drivers’ cars or should that be up to teenagers and their parents? Do the bills currently being considered address the right problems? Should local government leaders do more to help residents deal with energy bills? With gas prices higher than most of us can remember and winter heating bills expected to rise dramatically, energy issues are getting a lot of attention. The impact can already be seen in the Greater Pittsburgh area, where statistics show that more people are using public transportation to cut down on driving. Now, some elected officials in the Greater Pittsburgh region are calling for an increase in aid for low-income residents who need help to pay their heating and electric bills. Last year, about 340,000 Pennsylvanians received assistance from the federal Low Income Home Energy Assistance Program (LIHEAP). State senators Jay Costa (D-Forest Hills) and Wayne Fontana (D-Brookline) support a proposal to add as much as $80 million in state money to LIHEAP. Pennsylvania is one of the few states in the Northeast that does not commit any state money to the program. Do you think state money should be used to help residents pay their energy bills? Join the discussion! What should your community be doing to prepare for emergencies? Hurricane Katrina has devastated the Gulf Coast and captured the attention of the nation. The storm has also forced many local and state governments to look at their own preparations for possible disasters. Just last year, the flooding from Hurricane Ivan’s record-breaking rainfall destroyed more than 30,000 homes and businesses in Pennsylvania. The Pennsylvania Emergency Preparedness Guide also lists blizzards, tornadoes, and biological, chemical or radiological threats as possibilities for which citizens of the state should be prepared. How has Hurricane Katrina made you think about your city or town’s emergency preparations? Are you concerned about the risks of flooding in your community? Should local and state emergency preparedness officials concentrate more on natural disasters like flooding or pay more attention to the risk of terrorism? What do you think of town and city curfews for young people? More teens are rushing home early in Donora in Washington County thanks to a change in the borough’s curfew law. Donora’s curfew law now requires that anyone under 18 to be off the streets by 10 p.m. Previously, the law had applied only to youths 16 and younger. Nearby Monessen has a similar law on the books, along with McKeesport. Pittsburgh has had a curfew law since 1996. Curfews became popular in many American cities in the 1990s as police struggled to cope with a nationwide spike in violent youth crime. But those who oppose the curfews say there is no proof that the laws reduce crime. What do you think? Is there a curfew in your community? Do you think they help reduce crime? category:organizations